


the good news

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Marks, bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns to the boys in the afternoon, bringing fantastic news with her. Jack and Daniel don't really get it at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the good news

The day Sam came back to their dorm room with bruises on her wrists, bitemarks on her shoulders and a distinctly hand-shaped bruise on her throat Daniel wondered if he’d have to talk to Teal’c about what he did with her in bed.

But she just flopped down on the bed with a satisfied grin on her face and a bit of a wince in her shoulders.

“Guess what?”, she said, looking over at them.

Jack had sat up as well and was looking at her with a frown as well. Sam was looking decidedly doopey but he couldn’t figure out why.

“You just got deliciously laid?”, Jack asked with grin, watching her roll her eyes. Very unlike her.

“No. Well yes I did. But that’s not the news”, she said, rolling on the covers until she laid on her back, feet propped up against the wall and head hanging over the edge.

“Teal’c’s found a new place to screw you in?”, Daniel asked, wondering if maybe they should check her for drugs. Because he’d never seen her like this, not even when she was drunk and giggling like crazy.

“Unfortunately not”, she said, running her hand leisurely over his shoulders, shuddering as her fingers glided over one of the bite-marks. “Guess again?”

“One of the bite-marks made you stupid”, Jack snarked. He didn’t really mean it, but really, something Teal’c had done had seriously screwed with her head, and if it wasn’t the good sex, then…

The blond jerked up and stared over at Sam.

“You didn’t!”, he exclaimed, but the grin as she rubbed her bruised wrist told it all.

Daniel looked at the two submissives dumb-founded who now shared matching grins.

“What did she do?”, he asked and Jack gave a look that said he questioned his intelligence.

“Well, what do you think can make a submissive blissed out like that?”, the older asked, grinning while he went over to Sam to get a closer look.

“You don’t mean…”, Daniel began, “They aren’t even together for three months!”, he exclaimed but Jack just rolled his eyes.

“Where does it say that you need a minimum time to get bonded?”, he asked, stroking carefully over the bruises on her wrists. The blond shivered at that, closing her eyes, and Daniel just gaped.

“You mean for real? You’re changed and bonded, Sam?”, Daniel asked, staying in place on his bed. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he moved up to her and Teal’c decided to join them.

“Yeah. Teal’c changed last evening and I changed today and then he took me up into the forest and did some kind of bonding ceremony with me.”, she said, smiling at the memory.

“So the bruises and stuff…”, Daniel prompted, wanting to know for sure before he started wondering about his friend’s new violent tendencies.

“Are proxies until he can get me a real collar. Can you imagine? Me with a real collar?”, she said dreamily, blushing a bit when Jack ran his fingers over her neck. The skin was still sensitive there and would be for a while.  
“I’m actually just here to get our stuff. Teal’c’s with the headmistress to inform her of our bond so we can move into a private room”

“Well then congratulations. And Jack, come back here before you get Sam into trouble with her dominant on their first day already”

Jack pouted but nodded, grinning at Sam.  
“Need help packing?”, he asked as he stood up, but Sam shook her head.

“naw, I’m good. Just had to take a moment to share the good news with you guys”, she said, getting up along with Jack to start rummaging around, getting everything ready to move on to her new life.


End file.
